


You Look So Pretty

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [113]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Light Choking, Mirror Sex, chubby!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Bucky doesn’t like how you refuse to believe how beautiful you are.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	You Look So Pretty

Bucky bit his lip as you looked at yourself in the dressing room mirror. You donned a baby blue teddy with garters on your thighs. To Bucky, you looked…delectable. But you scrunched your face and shook your head with disapproval.

“This doesn’t look right,” you murmur, running your hands down the sides of the baby blue lace.

Bucky’s brows scrunched up in confusion, “Baby, what’re you talkin’ about? You look sexy as hell.”

You shake your head in disagreement, “I don’t think lingerie is for me, Bucky. None of it looks right. I don’t-I just don’t look good in it.”

You meet Bucky’s gaze in the mirror and he looks upset. He hangs his head low and murmurs something to himself under his breath. He runs his hand through his chestnut brown locks and then sighs. His eyes soften when he looks up and meets your eyes again, “Alright, baby. If you don’t like it, then you don’t like it. It’s okay. But I’m tellin’ ya, you look fucking amazing.”

With a sigh, you change out of the set and back into your regular clothes. You and Bucky step out of the dressing room and eventually out of the store without a purchase. 

Back home, Bucky lets you sleep while he puts a plan into motion, a plan that’s been brewing in his mind for a while, but he finally has the opportunity to go forth with it. 

_____________

When you wake up from your nap, you feel Bucky’s arms wrapped around you and his lips peppering kisses along your jaw. 

You moan with delight when he begins to nibble at your neck, “Can I wake up to this all the time?” you ask with a teasing smirk.

Bucky hums when he squeezes your waist, “I’ve been waiting for hours for you to wake up. I have a surprise for you.”

“For me?” you ask with a groan as you stretch out your arms and legs.

“Mhm, for you, my sweet girl. Sit up and you’ll see it.” You do as you’re told and you’re met with four different reflections of you staring back at you.

“I don’t understand,” you whisper in confusion.

Bucky moves to kneel behind you, hands sliding down your body, “I’m gonna ask you a question, baby, and I want you to answer me truthfully, okay?” when you nod, he continues, “Alright. Do you think you’re pretty?” 

“No,” you whisper back, afraid that Bucky would be upset with you.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m not mad. I’m just…frustrated.”

“Frustrated?”

“Yeah and confused. Why don’t you think you’re pretty? I don’t get it because I think you’re the prettiest girl in the world, beautiful, gorgeous, and I hate that you don’t see yourself that way. So I wanna show you.”

“Show me?”

“Yeah. I want you to see you the way that I see you.” his nose grazes along your ear and he whispers, “Will you let me do that?”

“O-Okay,” you mumble back.

He smiles at you through his reflection, “Good. Can you undress for me, baby? But look at yourself while you do it.” he continues to kneel behind you while you strip in front of him, in front of the mirrors. Your eyes waver from your reflection and Bucky tsks, “Baby, I said to look at yourself.” You suddenly feel a heaviness in your chest. 

And you look at your reflection again as you take off your bra and underwear. You see Bucky sit behind you, legs on either side of you and his hands are on your waist again, “Sit for me, doll.”

When you do, he pulls you back a little bit, your bare back meeting his now bare chest. His hands slide down your waist to your thighs and pulls open your legs. He hums when he sees that your pussy is starting to become wet. 

“You look so pretty, sweetheart. Words cannot describe how fucking pretty you are. I love the size of your thighs and your hips. Love fucking grabbing them.” he presses a kiss to your shoulder, “And your tits,” he grabs the flesh and kneads them, “They fit so perfectly in my hands, like they were made for me to hold.” He kisses your shoulder again and moans, his metal fingers run along the lines on your lower stomach, “And these stretch marks. Love running my tongue along them, my beautiful tigress.”

“But most of all,” his metal hand then slides down your stomach to your mound, “I love your pussy,” his appendage grazes along your hardening clit and you gasp under his touch, “It’s so perfect. Every part of you is perfect.” with two fingers, he collects some of your slick and then slides them into your core. 

You press your head back into Bucky’s chest and he hums with delight, “Look at yourself, sweetheart. Look at how well you take my fingers. Look how they’re glistening with your juices.”

He gently takes your chin into his other hand and lifts your head so you could look in the mirrors, “Every angle of you is perfect. You see that? No matter which mirror you look into, you look fucking delicious.” he drops your chin and uses his other hand to circle your clit. 

You whimpered when you when you feel the pleasure inside you. His hands work together in tandem to bring you closer and closer and-

“Fuck!” You cry out as you gush all over Bucky’s fingers, he continues to pump them in and out of you, drawing more and more of your juices onto him.

“Jesus Christ, babygirl. That was so fucking beautiful,” he growls into your neck. He pulls out his fingers and brings them to your lips, “Taste yourself, sweetheart.” you wrap your lips around him and lick up all of your juices. 

When he pulls them out, he lightly wraps his hand around your throat, giving a gentle squeeze, “Look at yourself. Even when you’re covered in sweat and cum, you still look like a perfect angel. My angel.”

Bucky then moves away from you, pushing down his jeans and boxers and throwing them to the side. He then faces you, laying on his back, “C’mere, beautiful. Ride me.”

You crawl over to him and straddle his hips, taking his hard cock into your hands and giving him a few pumps. You slowly lower yourself onto him and both of you groan at the feeling of him stretching you. 

You begin to bounce yourself on his dick and Bucky grabs hold of your hips, “I want you to watch yourself as you ride me, angel. You gotta see how sexy it is when your tits bounce.”

You nod when you look up and see yourself in the mirrors’ reflections. Your hands are on Bucky’s chest to brace yourself, your hips move up and down his length. You see the lust and want in your eyes. You see the confidence. You see the beauty. 

“I see it. I see it now.”

Bucky gives out a relieved chuckle as he reaches up and cups your cheek, “There. You see now, baby? You’re beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.”


End file.
